I was an angel, living in the garden of evil
by AbstractXXX
Summary: Dark themed lemon. RAPE, ABUSE, VIOLENCE, TORTURE, INCEST. Damon and Elena. Damon has went off the deep end and Elena is in his sights.
1. Welcome to my world bitch

Elena's eyelids flitted open, her eyes adjusting to the light shining in through the windows. "Stefan?"  
She asked, steching her arms, sitting up in his lush bed. After moments of scilence she asked again, "Stefan?" Again, no reply came. She sighed and stood up streching her joints more. She wore only boy shorts and a low cut tank top, her brown hair stringily hanging around her face. Elena sniffed the air and cocked her head with a smirk. She turned around to see a tray with all of her favorite foods. A plate of scrambled eggs, a chocolate muffin, bacon with a glass of orange juice. A glass vase with a single red carnation was placed along with it.

Elena shook her head with with a grin. Oh Stefan...she thought. She grabbed the tray, carrying it to the bed, setteling back in. She moved the vase over to his bed side tabel, revealing a note. In scratchy hand writing were the words 'Went out to talk with Bonnie, be back soon, until then enjoy this breakfest' Bonnie and Stefan had became great friends after all of the stupid drama was over. It made her happy that they all stayed close friends..except for Damon of course. He had went off the deep end when she rejected him. She grabbed the romote to the tv, which Elena had pestered him to buy since their life had gotten increasingly less interesting lately. A cooking show came on and she flipped through the channels until it landed on a cartoon and began to chow down.  
It was over an hour and still no word from Stefan. Elena didn't sweat it until, all of a sudden, the power shut off. "Stefan?" No answer. "Stefan, this isn't funny." She moved the tray out of the way and stood up. Again, scilence. She reached out and grabbed her phone. Her fingers, which were now shaking, dialed Stefans number. His ringtone rang out...downstairs? Elena rolled her eyes and now fearless, bounded out of the room and down the steps. "Stefan, that wasn't funny you ass!" There was still no answer but his phone coninuted ringing. She followed the noise. It was coming from the living room, she shuffled in there, her hands running along the wall to guide her. She seemed like she was right next to the phone but yet...no Stefan.  
Suddenly the room was flooded with light and right in front of her, only inches, away from Stefan. Only Stefan couldn't answer because a long plank of wood was driven through his heart, pinning him to the wall. "Stefan!" Elena cried, throwing her arms around his middle. She tugged at his body trying to get him off the stake but she wasn't strong enough. She knew it woudn't do anything anyway. "Stefan. No! Stefan!" Elena sobbed, giving up, she colasped against his chest. Who would do such a thing? Stefan wasn't trouble! He was the good guy.  
"Hello Elena. Did you miss me?" Elena whipped around suddenly. In the door way stood a smirking Damon. His hands were stained red with blood. Elena swallowed, backing up when she noticed.  
"Damon...what are you doing here?"  
He promptly ingorned her questiong and walked through the entry. "Shame about my brother. He just...was an obstcale in my grand plan." Damon's eyes were crazy and Elena wasn't sure if he was all there. She took a few more steps back.  
"What grand plan?" She asked backing toward the fireplace where she knew Stefan kept a stake for emerencies.  
"The one where I make you mine." He laughed his hand reaching into his back pocket as he produced a glinting knife.  
"Damon..no. You aren't thinking clearly just..." She turned around quickly reaching for the stake but Damon was already in front of her.  
"It's not a choice Elena." He grabbed her wrist roughly twisting her arm behind her back. "I always get what I want. Or I will kill you." He threated the knife pressing against the neck.  
"Then kill me because I wil never, ever, be yours." She spit with mallice.  
"I've got a better idea." He shrugged before hitting her hard over the head with his fist. A small groan escaped from her lips before she fell to the ground, out cold.

Elena groggily opened her eyes and began to strech , only she couldn't because her arms and legs were shackled to the wall. "What the hell.." She muttered before the memories cae flooding back. Damon had hit her. Damon had her. Damon was going to kill her. Stefan is dead. Stefan is dead. Stefan is dead. Stefan is dead. Elena let out a scream, tears filling her choclate brown eyes. Stefan!  
"So sleeping beauty awakens." Damon entered the room with a bemused smirk on his face.  
"You bastard let me go! I have to get Stefan to Bonnie. She can bring him back." Elena pleaded, the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"I don't know how much good that will due you seeing as her heart was ripped out." He laughed sadisticly.  
Elena couldn't muster a response as the tears pooled in her eyes until the became to much and spilled over again and again. "Damon please...I didn't do anything." In a flash he was by her side again, running his cold smooth hand down her face, she turned her head as much as she could.  
"I know honey I know." He smiled, taking a seat next to her on the bed.  
"Please...if you are going to kill me kill me now!" She whined.  
"Now what would the point of the be?"  
"I won't live like this." She said swallowing defiantly.  
"And what are you going to do? You can't kill yourself with those chains on, you can't starve yourself because you will be drinking my blood regularly...and if you ever try to resist...well...I've got a few toys I've been dying to try out."  
All Elena could do was shake her head as she began to sob, it shook her whole body as she did.  
"Okay...okay..That's enough!" He said after a few minuets. When Elena couldn't contain herself he struck her across the face leaving a dark red splotch. "I said enough!" He growled. Elena was too shocked to choke out another sob. "Now lets see what were working with" He reached down.  
"Damon please no!" But it was too late, he had already ripped off her tank top leaving her two bulbus breasts staring up at his face. Her breasts were tanned and her areolas were a light brown and about the size of a nickle.  
Damon emitted a low whistle. "Those are one pair of nice tits." He reached over and squeezed one of them. Elena whined buut kept her lips closed. He ran a cold finger over her nipple turning it hard. He did the same to the other. "Looks like your body doesn't mind it." He grinned.  
"You're a sick phsyco." She spit.  
His hand went to her thoat his immortal hand squeezing it. "Shut up, bitch." He snarled.  
She coughed and nodded and when he let go she gasped for air. His fingers went back to her hard nipples as he pinched them. He looked down into her eyes leaning down to kiss her. She didn't kiss back, which enraged Damon. He yanked away taking his fingers, jamming them into her mouth. "That's it you little whore." He stormed away and Elena let out a sigh of releif, the tears finally able to be squeezed out of her eyes.  
He came back in after only a few minuets. "I told you I had toys" He laughed with mallice. He held up a ball gag.  
Elena knew resisting would do any good. She just opened her mouth. "Do your worst."  
"Oh I will!" He took a fist full of her hair yanking her head up, ingorning her screech. her tied the ball gag around her head slipping it between her jaws. "Now where was I." He gave her a quick once over. "Oh yes...these sweet nipples of yours." He pinched one bewteen his thumb and forefinger so hard Elena screamed around the gag. Drool began pooling out of her mouth.  
"Let's see how they taste." He bent down and flicked his tounge along her dark mounds. Damon let out a moan, and he closed his lips around it. He began to suck the flesh candy. His hand found her other tit playing with it as he sucked. He switched around for a while and when he was ready to move on he bit down hard and Elena lost the small amount of lust she had gathered as she screamed again.  
"You pathetic bitch" He rolled his eyes. He slid his hand down her stomach and took a hold of her cotton boy shorts, before ripin them off and throwing them with her shirt. He ran his fingers through her tuff of hair. "Oh fluffy. It must remind Stefan of those bunnies he kills. Oh I mean, used to kill. Oops." He laughed  
Her tan skin paled just a bit around her slippery lips, her pink folds protruded her flaps. "Oh my god, is my little Elena wet for me! Oh no!" He laughed more running is fingers over her cat. Elena moaned, her eyes squeezing shut. His finger stopped on one spot, applying pressure. He began to rub slow circles. Elena's hips shot up in pleasure. "Oh you like it when I touch that little clit of yours?" He smirked. "And what about this? his fingers slipped lower shoving into her tight hole. "wow. Stefan must be pretty small if you're still this tight. It's gonna be fun getting my horse dick in there."  
Elena didn't want to enjoy it but Damon was touching her in all the right spots and what was he doing now? He was slipping down between her legs, his face coming right to her pussy, taking a deep whiff. He was going to lick her pussy! Stefan would never dare, and Elena would never ask him. But Damon was going to. Elena became wetter just with the tought of his slimy tongue on her sweet spot.  
He looked up with her with a quizical look on his face. "I'm sorry? Do you want me to eat you out?" Elena didn't answer and he sat back up. "Well there goes your window of opportinity. He grinned. "Now I just need to check out one more spot.  
His hands pulled apart her cheeks, her little brown hole blinking up at him. "Never had anal. All the more fun for me." Elena was shaking her head back and forth furiously now. He smirked. "Welcome to my world bitch." he whispered as he shoved a long finger into her ass.


	2. Bad Move

When Elena came to it took only seconds to remember what had happened to her. The ball gag was still securely in place and she screamed but it was muffled by the device. Damon who was sleeping in the corner woke up and sped over to her. "Finally,  
you're awake." Elena tried to speak. "Oh." He ripped the ball gag out dropping it around her neck.

"What happened?" She asked trying to keep calm, her cheek still throbbing from earlier blows.

"I tried to lossen your ass up but you blacked out from the pain." He ran a hand over my cheek. "Pathetic really." He smiled. "But now you're awake and we can have some fun." Elena shook her head in protest weakly.

"Damon no. You had your fun just please..let me go" She struggled against the chains.

"On the contrary little Gilbert. I've...we've only just begun."

"Damon please-"

"Oh my god shut the hell up already!" He said forcing the ball gag back into place turning Elena's protests into merely muffled groans. "Now I have been dying for a release." He stood up, he was already shirtless, he unzipped his pants pulling them down along with his boxers.

Elena's eyes widened at the sight. He wasn't joking when he said he had a horse cock. It was at least 2 and 1/2 inchs wide and thick and about 10 inches long. Elena squeezed her eyes shut turning her head, the drool pooling out of her mouth. Damon groaned and took the base of his cock in his hand, slapping it across her face.

Elena was crying again, hot tears streaking down her face wetting his cock. He moaned taking a fist full of her hair. "Yesss" He hissed quietly. "That's a good girl" he ran his hips in circles rolling his cock along her face, while his hand reached down to part her legs. He ran his cool fingers along her pussy.

His fingers ran along her second set of lip, teasing her. Elena's body betrayed her as breath began to catch as his finger found her clit rubbing it in slow circles and he began to walk, his cock rolling down the slope of her neck and over the hill of her breasts. One finger stayed on her clit, two rammed into her pussy making her gasp. And one little thumb shoved up her puckering asshole, making her scream.

He tiped his head back, her scream only turning him on more as her rolled his dick around her stomach. "Keep screaming baby." He moaned out enjoying her pain and torture. And this was only beggining. He flicked his thumb up in down in her choclate starfish, pulling it in and out, she was looser this time but Damon had fun nonetheless.

At last Damon pulled his fingers out, including his thumb, along with the ball gag. Elena's protests began again but he roughly shoved his three fingers in his mouth letting her taste her own pussy, scilencing her. He took them out, running his thumb along her upper lip letting her smell the stink of her own ass. Elena began to shake her head, guessing what was next. Damon held her chin in place and shoved his thumb into her mouth, making her gag, all the while Damon laughed.

After removing his thumb he leaned down, so close she could feel his breath hot on his face, he smiled. "Did you like that?"

"Go to hell." She spat, spitting in his face. It took only seconds for Damon to react, his hand went to her throat and his hand struck her face and a loud 'CRACK' sounded throught the room.

"That wasn't very nice." He secured the ball gag back in place and muttered "Bitch." Damon turned around pacing the room, his hard on standing out. "You know, I was gonna be nice, gental. But now I'm in the mood for a little rough sex." He broke the chains attached to her legs yanking her body to the edge of the bed, the little room she had to move her arms was gone now she was streched to the limit, moved a cenimeter more her arms would be ripped out of their sockets.

He didn't bother with an pleasentries, he just shoved into her. Her muffled protests stopped with a gasp as her walls streched out around him. She bit down on the ball gag so hard she thought she'd break her teeth. He was big, she wasn't used to taking anything this big. He filled her to the hilt. Damon reached down taking her tattered underwear off the floor, he sniffed them, getting an idea. As he began to fuck her, he took the panties and pressed them against the puckering hole.

Elena snapped out of her shock enough to begin to cry out. Damon slipped his cock out pushing her own panties into her asshole. More and more he pushed it in, his puslasting cock slipping into her hole again. He pushed the underwear in even more until only the tip was left out. Elena was now as ful as she could be, all of her holes had something in them.

He began to fuck her with merciful speed. Ripping into her over and over again. It was the worst pain she'd ever felt, but the pleasure was also greatly present. Suddenltly Damons fangs came out and the veins under her eyes began to pulsate. She was bleeding, Damon was litterally ripping open her pussy walls.

She screamed but Damon continued the bloodlust only making him hornier. "Oh god." He moaned as he grabbed on to her arm chains to steady himself so he could continue to slam into her time and time again. Each thrust, he pushed against her hilt, slowly, the pain gave way to pleasure and Elena's screams were replaced with moans.

Feeling revengful, Damons face, which was hanging above hers, spat down on her face, right into her eye. Elena blinked furiously and then her eyes bore into his. She wanted to be mad but couldn't muster it. The pleasure was too emense, she was so close. Damon smiled, filled with mallice, he moved one of his hands down to begin to pull out the underwear. Elena screamed again, but this time with pleasure.

As soon as the underwear was out of her hole, she came, her walls shuddering around Damons cock. She strained against the chains as he hips bucked wildly, her thighs suddering. Damon pushed into her one last time before ripping out. He didn't even bother to hold his cock, as he walked over to her face, his cock already spurting his hot cum. It shot the last few strings onto her face.

Damon, now feeling better sat down on the edge of the bed, breathing hard, his soft cock curving over to rest against his thigh. He looked at Elenas beautiful face covered in his hot seed and he couldn't help but smile. She was truly his. He untied the ball gag to fling it on the floor. Elena was crying again, moaning weakly.

"Theres your dinner bitch." He laughed and Elena shook her head, clenching her teeth looking into his eyes angrily and defianetly. "What's the matter, cat got your tounge?" He asked while snickering. He stood up redressing, he glanced over at her. "I'm serious, eat it." Elena shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but Damon was on her on a flash, both hands wrapped around her neck. "You might want to think twice before speaking." Elena whimpered and finally, she nodded.

Damon released her, and she looked him in the eye. "Release me." Damon rolled his eyes in response.

"What are you going to do?" He asked smugly, leaning against the wall, enjoying her misery.

She grolwed with the energy she had left and cocked her head to the side. "I'm going to eat your cum."

"Good girl. Looks like your finally learning." He walked over snapping the chains off her wrists. She laid there still for a few minuets just breathing. "Elena?" He asked, leaning over her.

Suddenly she rammed her head up into his and took of sprinting to the door. "Welcome to my world bitch." She threw his words back at him closing the door, locking it. She ran to the fireplace grabbing the stake. The door was broken down in a matter of seconds. Elena had underestimated his strenght. He knocked the stake out of her hand grabbing onto her wrists so hard he broke them.

She screamed, it echoed through the house. "Bad move." He snarled, taking a fistful of her hair making her cry even harder. He dragged her like that to the room. He had kicked down the door. He flung her into the room, she slamme against the wall crying.

"You know. For a second, I thought you were learning. But you haven't. You still don't understand that I, am the master. You will do what I say or I will break each and every one of your bones, over and over and heal you to do it again. If that's not enough I'll call Caroline and then Jeremy. I won't kill him either. I'll just tear him, limb from limb, nerve from nerve while you watch."

"Don't touch him!" She screamed in misery.

"Then I suggest you do what I say. Now." He pressed his foot against her thigh then in a split second raised his foot and slammed it down, breaking it. He did the same with the other listening to her screams. "Before your little failed escape attempt, I was gonna give you some proper food, let you use the bathroom but now. You can just shit and piss right there." He walked toward the door and looked back. "Oh and if you get hungry, there still some of my cum on your face."

As hard as Elena tried she couldn't hold it back, her thighs burned until the pee leaked out of her, then it flooded, puddiling around her. She only cried harder until she felt the shit pressing against her hole. It burned and when she couldn't hold it back any more it came out, she couldn't even lift herself. The smell made her gag, she was sure she would add her own puke to the mix but Damon came back in the room with a bag and a plastic tub. "Ew Elena that is gross." He shook his head with a laugh. "You're just lucky I'm feeling nice and won't make you eat you're own shit. Not today at least."

His hand shot out, two fingers finding her clit speedily before biting his wrist and putting it to her mouth. She drank greedily moaning from the relief that it brough her as the pain that was pressing on her. "Get ont he bed now." He commanded.

"No." She snarled, her strength regained.

"I thought you might be like this. That's why I brought this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her phone. "Jeremy is on speed dial so...Shall I give him a ring?"

Elena gave him an icy stare but got up and walked over to the bed.  
"Now I'm going to trust you to not be stupid and try to kill me again, so I wont chain you up." Elena just sneered. "Anyway. You know what really gets me off? Seeing you get off. This time I won't hel you, you'll have to do it all by yourself. He took a seat in the chair in the room and opened the bag. He pulled out a vibrator.

"You know what this is? Of course you don't...you were so innocent. It's a vibrator, you hold it on that little cl-"

"I know what it is Damon."

"Good then use it." He threw it to her, and she turned it on, pressing it to her clit without hesitation. She wouldn't let him hurt Jeremy. "You aren't going to get off just once either. Not twice. Not three times. You're going to get off until I tell you to stop." Elena snarled but held it in place. "Good. Now as punishment for your earlier attepmt..." He held up the plastic tub, taking the top off. Inside was ice.

He took out three peices juggiling them in his palm, he bent down and forced open Elena's thighs, he shoved in the first peice, she howled. Another, she cried, another she screamed. She sighed in relief, the ice in her pussy was melting. He took out yet another two peices.

"No Damon...it can't fit." He smirked.

"They aren't for your pussy." He pulled open her cheeks and shoved them into her asshole. She screamed as Damon walked back to the chair, pulling down his pants and taking his cock in his hands. He sat down rubbing his palm up and down it. Slowly getting off as he watched her squirm and moan in misery.


	3. Would you rather

They continued on like that for three hours.  
Damon had refilled Elena's pussy and ass 11 times, he had came twice and Elena had came...well she lost count. By the time Damon told her to stop, her thighs were shaking and burning and the spot beneath her was soaked. He stood up, looking at her and gave a short laugh,  
then turned on his heel and walked away, opening the door.

"Damon..." Elena begged weakly. "I need to use the restroom."

"So go." he replied and when Elena got up, hobbiling on her weak legs toward him he nodded his head in the other direction. "Right where you went last time." He smirked watcing her face.

"No Damon! Please it's so gross...I.."

"Then don't go." He walked out, closing and locking the door.

Damon left Elena for six hours. It gave her time to regain her strength and she was greatful. She'd slipped in and out of sleep, for whenever she did close her eyes, she always felt like her was there, watching. After Elena fell asleep again, she opened her eyes to actually find Damon the room with a new bag.

Elena moaned through her teeth as she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. Damon didn't bother to look at her, he just said "Open your legs." Elena ground her teeth but didn't bother fighting, she opened them. "Good girl." He said turning around finally. "I have a treat for you." He walked to the door opening it and there stood a girl, with a tray full of food. Steak, mash potatoes, pea and corn, and a talk glass of ice cold water. Elena knew better to get her hopes up.

"You can eat all of this as soon as we play for a bit, but if you cross me just once...you'll strave until you're on the brink of death, got it." Elena nodded gravely as her stomach rumbled.

Damon went back to working after he closed the door in front of the girl. He pulle a table over, laying out his intruments. Elena was on the edge of crying just looking at the terrible things he had laid out. He smiled devilishly, rubbing his hands together "So... While I let you have your grace period, I went to a few sex shops and got these." He held up some metal clothes pin looking things, they had jagged teeth. "Their tit clamps and they came with these." He held up little weights and Elena whined silently. "Since you're a clam virgin, i'll leave those out this time." He set the weights down.

He opened one of the clamps, bitting it down on her nipple. She screamed, throwing her head back, slamming her fist down on the bed. The process was repeated with the other clamp and nipple. "God that's hot." He slaped her tit and Elena errupted into another fit. He rolled his eyes, picking up a smaller clamp. "Do you know what this ones for?" Elena was taking deep breaths, as she tried to collect herself.

Elena didn't want to give him any satisfaction but the food was a great prize. "It's for my little clit." She spoke through her teeth her heart pounding at the thought. If it hurt that bad on her nipple she could hardly fathom the thought of one on her clit.

"Good." He nodded reaching down, parting her two lips with his fingers, and clamped it down. Her scream was the loudest yet. Tears welled in her eyes and she kicked her feet but she didn't dare try to stop him or beg for him to stop. He was pleased, she was learning.

"This is just so I don't have to hold your lips open, and because I like to see the progress I've made with your pussy. He took out two little two-ended clamps clamping on down on the lip to the inside of her knee, pulling her lip out and he did the same with the other. He pussy was wide and gaping, Damon let out a low whistle.

"What are we doing Damon, is this just for fun?" Elena asked, keeping her voice pleasant so he wouldn't get angry.

He shurgged and picked up a long metal rod and pressed a button, and a little zap errupted from it. "We're going to play dirty would you rather, and if you chose the answer I don't like, I zap one of the clampped areas." Elena whined but nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Damon pulled the chair over, taking a seat and pulled out his cock.

"Okay, first question: Would you rather suck Jeremy's cock or eat Jenna's pussy?" Elena held back a gasp. That was sick! She didn't know the questions would be like this. She contemplated both options.

"The first one."

"Which is?" Elena sighed.

"I'd rather suck Jeremy's cock" Damon shook his head with a sigh and reached over with the prod and zapped Elena's right nipple. She grabbed a fistful of sheets as she raised her chest off the bed, bitting her tongue to keep from screaming.

"Would you rather get fucked in the ass by me or fuck Stefan's dead cock?" Elena thought about it. In the end she choose the answer that she knew Damon would like.

"Get fucked in the ass by you." He nodded in satisfaction.

"Get fucked by Bonnie or eat Caroline's pussy?" This was a tough one. She decided on Bonnie since it would at lease feel like a guy.

"Fucked by Bonnie."

"What is with you and not wanting to eat muff." He rolled his eyes and pressed the tip of the prod into her left nipple, leaving it down for 5 seconds while he pressed te button. Elena was crying now, kicking her feet on the bed, careful not to touch Damon.

"Would you rather have me lick your pussy or...or Caroline's?"

"I want you to eat my pussy." She answered, maybe because knew that's the answer he wanted, or maybe it was because she wanted him to.

"Aehhh" he held the prod against her clit, until she blacked out from the pain, she came to seconds later.

"You really suck at this game. Practice makes perfect." He asked more questions about her family, her friends, Stefan and himself...even a dog. Elena was slipping in and out of consiousness every few seconds, until she didn't wake up.

Elena's eyes popped open. Her body was aching but there were no clamps in place. The same dull ache in her chest was present, the reminder that Stefan was gone, was still there. "What happened?" She asked sitting up.

"Oh. You're finally awake." Damon was sitting in the chair reading a novel, his cock still out. "I got bored and shoved the prod in your pussy and barbequed it to a crisp."

Elena opened her mouth to speak, no one her pussy was stinging. "Don't worry, you did great. I even got you some clothes to wear too." Elena couldn't help the grin as she saw the clean pressed clothes waiting on the dresser along with the tray of food.

"But first..." Elena's grin dropped like it was posionus.

"But first?" She asked defeatedly. Her stomach rummbled. She was so hungry she was feeling sick.

"I want you to suck my cock..since I didn't get a chance to fuck your crispy pussy. I like my girls awake and screaming."

"Gee how nice." She muttered under her breath. After a second she regretted her words. He might take away her food for that remark.

He laughed and held up his hands, he was in a good mood. Elena let out an enteral sigh. He pulled his pants off all the way. His cock was still erect. He curled his finger in a come here motion. She crawled over in fear, and in hunger.

"Have you sucked Stefans cock before." She had. Stefan never had asked but she did it anyway.

"Yes I have."

"Good then you should know just what to do." He smiled down at her, moving her hair out of her face, holding it back with his hand. "Oh and the better the blow job, the more luxuries." Elena swallowed. She could give a decent blowjob, maybe shed be better if she closed her eyes and pictured it was Stefan.

Without another word, she closed her eyes and took the base of his cock in her hand. She licked up the underside of dick, to the head of it. She sucked her lips aroud it pulling them off slowly leaving a glob of spit there. She ran her hand up to the head, speading the spit down the length.

With one hand she played with Damon's balls like Stefan likes. Liked. She swirled her tongue around the top of the cock before jamming her head down on it, taking it half way down her throat.

"Look at me." Elena groaned and opened them, looking up at him as she pulled her head off his cock. He moaned in approval as his eyes bored into hers. SHe blew cold air on the tip of his wet cock, giving him time to recover before she slammed her head back down on her cock this time jamming him all the way down her troat gagging, showing how eagar she was to plase.

Damon goraned, throwing his head back as she pulled back, his cock popping out of her mouth with an audible plop. She licked back down the underside and took one of his balls into her mouth, sucking on it, gently nibbiling it with her teeth. She repeated the process with the other. Damon was so close, after watching the show earlier and now this one.

She yanked her head up by her hair and shoved her down on his cock again. He started face fucking her, jamming down her throat, litening to her gag and then doing it again and again. He jammed down her throat a finally time as he blew his seed. Warm and hot the cum slid down her contracting throat. He withdrew, looking down at her.

Her hair was now messily fallen over her shoudlers, cum was leaking out of her nose and mouth and to win bonus points she licked up the Cum that had exscaped. He nodded, needing and having no words, he put his cock back into his pants. He brought in a bucket, he didn't say what it was for but Elena knew. No more shitting on the floor. He left then, leaving Elena to herself.

She felt dirty and disgusting. She wipped the tears from her eyes and walked over and go the try of food, as much as she didn't want to admit, she had gotten horny sucking his cock and watching him blow his load. Almost invoulntarily, she reached down as she ate her food one handed and began to rub her clit.

Quick note, the prologue for my non-lemon DamonxElena story was posted, if you want to check that out my account is XxAbstractHeARTxX


End file.
